Promise
by softballplayer363
Summary: Wally has returned, Richard is still gone, and Zatanna is still alone. Will Richard return, or will Zatanna be forever alone? This is the squeal to Love You, Only You please read that first. Chalant


**Author's Note: **Due to request I give you the sequel to Love You, Only You. Hope you enjoy. P.S. Sorry it took so long.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice or anything famous. If I did chalant would exist in Young justice Invasion.

"I esimorp. Evol uoy, ylno uoy." I mutter the spell under my breath, knowing it can't be broken I head to bed.

**8 Months later**

I walk to my apartment after five, long hours of watchtower duty. I throw open the door to my apartment and head to my tiny bedroom. As I open the old, rickety, top drawer to my dresser, my mind wanders to Richard. He should be back by now. Wally came back three months ago. It turns out he was just trapped in the speed force the whole time… Dick said he would come back, but I am beginning to wander if he really is going to return. I glance down at the item I pulled out of the drawer, a ring. The ring is nothing special. It is just a sliver band with one single diamond. No, what makes it so special is the man who gave it to me, Richard. I remember the awkward little boy who kept apologizing for everything. It's hard to believe that he's the same boy that bashed the English language, the same boy who stole my heart.

I put the ring on my finger and admire its beauty, just as I've done since the day it was given to me. Only Artemis knows of my engagement. She found out by accident because I forgot to lock the door, and she just came right on in to find me admiring the ring's simple beauty. I don't wear it in public because I am afraid of the questions it will bring up. So Artemis is the only one who knows. As I lay on my bed, I stare at the ring in a trance. After a while, I begin to feel as if I am being watched. I slowly take my gaze off of the ring as I look to the doorway. Standing there is the man I've been wanting to see for the past 8 months, Richard. He looks much better since the last time I saw him. He's no longer coated with bruises and scrapes plus his muscular figure has returned. He stills needs to shave.

"Hey," Dick says as he looks at me with his perfect blue eyes breaking me from my thoughts. I slowly stand up from my bed. He looks afraid, afraid of my rejection. One foot after another I make my way to him. I look into his eyes and wrap my arms around him. He's startled at first, but quickly responds to the embrace. He wraps his muscular arms around my frame pulling me closer than I thought possible. Tears of joy run down my face as I burry my face into the crest of his neck. After what feels like forever, we pull away.

"What took you so long?" I ask my voice gentle, barely above a whisper. Dick looks at me and smiles that perfect smile, I smile back. Stop it, I think. I can't let him off that easy. Crossing my arms I stare him down. He sighs as he sees that he is not getting away that easily.

"I just found out Wally returned. I came to you as soon as I found out." He says with his hands up in surrender. I stand there in confusion. He just found out.

"How'd you just find out?" I say completely and utterly confused.

"I didn't have any connections to the outside world." He says as he approaches me. He takes my hand into his as he looks into my eyes.

"You didn't think I would leave my fiancé?" He asks with his signature smirk on his perfectly chiseled face that I've missed so much, and just like that he's got me hook line and sinker. My knees go weak at the word fiancé.

"Of course not," I state firmly as I gaze into his eyes. I smile as our lips meet.

"You really need to shave," I mutter against his lips. He just smiles as he pulls me back into the embrace.

**3 Months later**

"I, Richard John Grayson, take you Zatanna Zatara, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part… I promise." Richard says this like he's solving a math problem, like a known fact. His hands rest over my hands, it seems like a fairytale. This scene couldn't be more perfect. I really want to kiss him right now, is the only thing I can think of right now. Dick looks perfect, with his blue eyes, messy black hair, and his perfect fig…"Zee…" Dick mumbles signaling me that it is in fact my turn and breaking me out of my trance.

"I, Zatanna Zatara, take you Richard John Grayson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part… I promise." I say a wide grin spreading across my face as I realize this is a promise I intend to keep.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest says a smile across his face as he unites the couple. Dick grabs me and dips me down, earning a wolf whistle from his best man, Wally.

"Say it backwards," He mutters against my lips.

"I esimorp," I say as our lips meet.

**End Note: **Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, criticism is welcomed. Chalant is just so much fun to write. In the future, expect more chalant stories from me.


End file.
